The Bet
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: He should have never made the bet with James. It was bound to get out of hand sooner or later, and now, the one he loved was paying the ultimate price.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy everyone! So I'm back with The Bet! Woo!

James: I thi-

I think you should do the dislclaimer to celebrate!

James: Hikari only owns the plot!

Now On to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1:

Most bets are harmless. But most bets are so deadly that it makes you wonder why you even mad the bet in the first place.

This would be one of those bets. And it all started on a normal day. A normal cloudy day in Los Angeles. Although, now that I think about it, Los Angeles isn't even that cloudy...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Today, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were sitting in their managers office, listening to the man lecture them on the importance of listening to their superiors. But of course, they didn't hear a word that was being spoken to them.

Typical Big Time Rush, not listening to people.

"Are you dogs even listening to me!" Gustavo shouted. The boys nodded and Logan sighed sadly, making sure that Gustavo was watching every move he made.

"What are you sighing for monkey dog!" the producer exclaimed but Logan just smirked a very un-Logan like quality and replied with a sarcastic tone: "Well it's just that you keep talking and talking and well, I was just wondering...when were you going to stop?"

There were only three audible gasps in the room as Logan said that. No one had ever heard the brunette talk like that. Mainly because he was too sweet an innocent to say such things. But then why did he say it?

I'll let you in on a little secret, and have all your questions answered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You see, two of our favorite band members made a bet earlier this morning concerning our little genius.

The bet?

If Logan could be a smartass to Gustavo, then James would win fifty dollars from Kendall and a new Cuda care pack. But if Kendall won, then he would win James' autographed Minnesota Wild hockey stick. At the time, it seemed like a pretty fair trade. But now, the bet seemed useless.

Well, to Kendall it did. But only because he lost.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Finally, the shock wore off and Logan was still smirking, something their manager didn't like. In fact, it made him furious.

"Why are you still smirking!" Gustavo shouted.

"Whoa man! Calm yo tits! I only asked a simple question. In my defense, I did nothing wrong. Now, you were saying Mr. Roque?" Logan asked, referring to their lecture from earlier, the smirk on his face growing larger as he watched all the blood rush to Gustavo face.

_'Hehehe. His face resembles a tomato.' _Logan thought while he listened to Gustavo threaten them to leave his office before he chopped off all of their hair and use it as a sweater; which was a very awkward threat now that Logan thought about it.

But the boy couldn't resist. He had to do one more thing before they left.

Standing up from his seat, Logan quickly looked his manager in the eye and saluted.

"Sir yes sir, Mr. Roque sir!" he exclaimed before walking out into the hall with his friends who couldn't really contain their laughter anymore.

"Calm yo tits!" James mocked, holding his stomach as he doubled over and literally started rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off with Kendall, who was howling like a hyena.

Carlos, on the other hand, stood there with an angry look on his face.

"Is there something that I'm not understanding!" the raven shouted, almost reaching Gustavo shout levels. "Logan, you just turned Gustavo's face into a tomato, and you two aren't even shocked!" he questioned, making Kendall and James laugh harder.

"Car, calm down. It was just a dare...and a bet. Kendall made a bet with Jamie saying that I wouldn't be able to say those things to Gustavo. But James dared me to, and he promised me two chocolate milkshakes if I did, cause he's a nice big brother like that. Please don't be mad." Logan said, staring up at Carlos with giant puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! That reminds me. Kendall, you owe me fifty bucks." James said, smirking at the blonde.

Upon hearing this, Kendall immediately stopped laughing and chose to stare at James instead. He had completely forgot about the bet!

"Pay up." The blonde groaned and took out his wallet, reluctantly leaving the money in James' hand.

"Let's go home." he mumbled, and Logan couldn't help but chuckle at Kendall's defeated face, making Carlos stare at him. The raven didn't know why he was looking at the brunette, but when Logan flashed him a shy smile, he quickly stopped thinking and smiled back, which in turn, made Logan blush.

Meanwhile, James watched his little brother and best friend interact, and slowly, a plan formed into his mind. In a matter of seconds, he was pulling Kendall off to the side and explained his plan to the blonde, who instantly fell in love with it.

It just had one problem. Not that I'd tell you.

Together, the two waited until they reached their apartment to put the plan into action.

"Carlos! Put me down!" they heard Logan laugh, and it made them smile because only Carlos knew how to make Logan laugh like that.

"Car! come here for a second!" the Latino nodded and told Logan he'd be right back (to cuddle because Logan wanted to sleep next to Carlos) before he walked over to James and Kendall. He grew worried when he saw James smirk, and his worries were confirmed when James said the one sentence that was about to put all of their lives through hell.

"Let's make a bet."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, that was the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Oh! A little heads up. I'm going to update every other weekend. That way, I have enough time to edit the stories, spell check, etc. etc.

So yeah. Oh! I might have a new story up sometime next month. The story is almost done so I hope to have that up soon.

Reviews are like Logan! Sweet and sugary!

Until Next Time!

Love! Peace? Slash!

Hikari!


	2. Chapter 2

RAWRZ! I'm back! So how is everyone!

Dak: No one cares.

...You aren't even in this story. What the hell are you doing here?

Dak: ...

Uhmm... I don't own anything but the plot?

Now On With the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

It was this question that made James smirk in satisfaction, because knowing that he could make Carlos stutter was an accomplishment in itself.

"I said." James began. "Let's make a bet." he finished, the smirk that was still plastered on his face growing by the second. It was actually pretty creepy. In fact, if you looked at James' face, then at a pedophile's, you would hardly be able to tell which was which.

Meanwhile, in normal land with Carlos, who just stood in his place, looking like a fish out of water, was completely shocked that James would even suggest making a bet with him. No one ever made a bet with Carlos, King of Bets and all things bet worthy.

So, being the almighty King of bets that he is, Carlos just needed to know one thing.

"What kind of bet?" he asked, now showing off a smirk of his own. And since both boys were smirking, it had somehow become a staring contest, each boy smirking and staring at each other and one could only hope that their faces would stay like that so that everyone may laugh at their stupidity. That, and their little contest left Kendall to watch them in amusement and slight annoyance.

Kendall hates being annoyed.

"Oh my god. Can we just tell him the damn bet already?" the blonde asked, trying to hold in what little amount of anger he owned. But James just kept staring at Carlos for a few more seconds before he finally decided to speak.

"Carlos, I bet that you couldn't get a date with Logan and keep dating him for a whole week." James said, watching as the smirk that was on Carlos' face, fade into a slight frown.

_I don't like this bet._ the Latino thought shamefully. He never liked playing with people's emotions and seeing as how Logan was the freaking epitome of innocence, he would hate to see the younger's face when it would be time to tell him that all of the dates were just because of a bet.

"By what time?" he whispered, gaze falling down to floor in disappointment. He relly didn't like this bet.

"You have to get a date by the end of week." James said, sticking his hand out as a way to tell Carlos that he should shake it to seal the deal.

"Fine. But if I win, no more bets unless they are approved by Kendall, and they have to be decent. Nothing that is sure to hurt anybody. And I don't want you using your lucky comb or any Cuda products for a month when I win." Carlos mumbled, gaze still on the floor. He couldn't believe that he was agreeing to this.

"Okay. But if- no WHEN I win, you aren't allowed to go anywhere the near the pool, touch your helmet, or speak to the Jennifers, or any cute girls, for two weeks." The two boys then shook their hands, before Kendall and James watched Carlos walk over to his and Logan's room with a defeated look in the way he walked.

_Here goes nothing._ the singer thought as he walked inside his room, spotting a tiny brunette sitting on a bed. He watched as Logan drew a wolf pup by a watering hole whilst the younger listened to his ipod, humming along to the song.

"Knock knock." the Latino said with a small smile on his face, making Logan look up and smile in return.

"Whatsa Matter Carlitos? Did Jamie take your helmet and throw it in the trash again?" Logan asked as he took out one of his earbuds.

"Ha ha, no Logie, he didn't. I wanted your advice. You see, I want to ask this guy out, but I'm afraid he's going to reject me. What should I do?" Carlos asked quietly, watching Logan sigh and look at his sketchpad in confusion.

"Well...I think that if you really like this guy, then you have to at least know that he might like you back, even if it's just as friends. And if he does reject you, then it's his fault because he'll be missing out on a really great guy like you." the brunette said turthfully, making Carlos smile brightly at the words.

"Thanks Logan. H-hey, can I ask you a question? And can you be completely honest with me?" Logan nodded and Carlos nervously ran a hand through his short black hair.

"Logi-Logan. Do you think you would like to go out tonight? Like, on a date? With me?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ugh. I hate being grounded. But fear not! I am not grounded anymore and therefore, shall be back on updating schedule as of now! So did anyone like the chapter?

Oh! I forgot! I have this story that is almost finished, if it were done, would anyone like to read it? It's an AU. With Kitty!Logan. I posted it once, but took it down during my hiatus. When I finish it, would anyone be interested in reading it?

And one more thing!

Toy Soldiers needs a pairing! So far the only options that are left are either Cargan, Kogan, or OT4. So if anyone would like to help out with that, that would be great!

Reviews are like Logan! Sweet and Awesome!

Until Then!

Love? Peace! Slash!

Hikari!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back from the dead! Too soon? Was that joke innapropriate? *Shattered Slence refrence* I am incredibley sorry for the wait! But I'm back! Cause ya know...I luff all of you.

Dean: Hikari doesn't own anything that might seem familiar other than the plot which is obviously hers!

Dammit Dean! Go away! *mumbles* stupid Winchesters and their inability to stay in their own fandom.

Now on to the Fic!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I don't know if your parents ever told you this, or maybe you learned it at school, but eavesdropping is bad.

Well, at least it's not bad to a certain bushy eyed blonde.

Currently, our favorite blonde had his ear pressed to the door while Logan and Carlos talked. He heard Carlos ask the innocent brunette for advice, he even heard Carlos as Logan out. And more importantly...

He heard Logan say yes.

The blonde then proceeded to run into his and James' room, a big grin on his face as he told his boyfriend about what he had heard.

"Wait what? Babe, you're talking to fast. Repeat everything you just said. But slower." James said, chuckling at Kendall's eagerness. He always did love when Kendall got like this. It made him so adorable.

"Okay. So I was listening in on Carlos and Logan's conversation, and Car asked Logan out, and Logan said yes!" the blonde exclaimed quietly for fear of being heard by the shorter half of the band.

James, on the other hand was shocked. He couldn't believe that Carlos had asked his brother out already. And the fact that Logan had said yes made everything much more easier in his mind.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to Logan." Kendall told James, not really caring that his boyfriend was staring off into space. The pretty boy was known to do that anyways.

"Hey Logie!" the singer greeted as he watched the tiny brunette get ready for his date.

"Hi Kenny! Can you believe Carlos asked me out? I didn't even think he liked me! He does like me right? Did I put my shirt on backwards? Oh my god Kenny...what if I-"

"Breathe Logan. Just breathe. You look per-" Kendall never got to finish that sentence because Carlos had walked in...with his jaw dropped and I'm almost positive that he was drooling.

"Wow Logan. You look...wow."

Kendall laughed and Logan looked down at the ground, a small blush on his face. The tiny brunette was glad that Carlos liked his outfit...on him.

Ha.

"Okay. So here are the rules. I want him back by eleven and no later than midnight. No talking to strangers unless they want to give you a hug, no bringing home stray cats -and yes Logan that was meant for you- and no inappropriate touching. Oh! And if you wanna come home call me and I'll pick you two up. Okay? Good! Now go have fun. Bye!" the blonde shouted, enthusiastically pushing the two singers out the door.

_'I could've sworn that James was going to give Carlos that talk.' _Logan thought.

Meanwhile, Carlos was freaking the hell out. He couldn't believe that he thought Logan looked cute in that little outfit he had picked out.

_'No not cute. Hot. Wait what the hell am I even saying!'_

There was no way that Carlos could think that Logan was hot. Carlos wasn't even gay!

Was he?

X-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And that's the chapter! I hope it was okay! Oh!

If anyone is a Supernatural fan or a Gleek, I'm going to be posting two oneshots next week! Along with Toy Soldiers, the new chapter (Sorry everyone I have some serious writers block with this chapter) and The Bet! So uhm check those out!

Love? Peace! Slash!

Hikari!


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy! Who's ready for the final update of the day?

Logan: ...

Just do the disclaimer Mitchell.

Logan: Hikari owns nothing but the plot!

Thanks!

Now on to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So...uhm...where are we going Carlos?" Logan asked shyly, gaze falling to the ground they were walking on in slight embarrassment.

""It's a surprise." was the only reply Carlos gave the younger boy and even though he didn't like Logan like that, Carlos had still planned out the perfect date.

First, he and Logan would go to one of the genius' favorite restaurants, then they would go to the movies to watch "The Devil Inside", and finally, Carlos would take Logan to the park where they would go watch the stars.

To be completely honest though, Carlos had tried to make this date as non romantic as possible. But every time he thought about taking Logan out, he couldn't help but want the best for the younger boy.

_'But that doesn't mean I like him.' _he thought defensively. There was no way Carlos could like Logan because Carlos liked girls.

And everything else that girls came with. *hintBOOBShint*

But there was a part of Carlos that couldn't deny how cute Logan looked right now. With his beautiful brown eyes and his fluffy ha-

"We should- we should go. C'mon Logan." the raven said cheerfully, trying to ignore the electricity that shot through him when Logan held his hand.

Meanwhile with Logan, the singer was mentally yelling at himself for what he had just done.

_'I so can't believe I just grabbed his hand like that! Smooth Mitchell. Real smooth.'_ the genius thought, but all of his embarrassment was washed away when Carlos gently squeezed his hand and smiled.

"We're here." the Latino announced, opening the door to "Everest", a Chinese restaurant that Logaen loved to eat at, making the genius extremely happy.

As they sat down, a young waitress walked up to take their order, purposely flirting with Carlos, who kept his attention on Logan...and his chocolate brown eyes...

"Hi! My name is Maddie and I'll be your server for the night. Are you two ready to order?" she asked, batting her eyelashes in Carlos' direction.

"Yes, I'll have a Sprite and my _date_ will have a water, and we'll both have the number four with a side of fried rice. Thank you." Carlos replied, emphasizing the word as to tell the girl to back off. He did however, smile at Logan's blush as he said this, making him even more unsure of his feelings for the fourteen year old.

Meanwhile, the waitress, Maddie, walked off in anger, but she remained professional and brough out their food with a smile.

After all, no one likes an asshole.

"Here ya go boys." she said, taking a look at Logan before whispering in Carlos' ear: "Treat him right. You won't know what you have until it's gone." And with that she walked off, leaving Carlos speechless.

Twenty minutes of silent eating later, Carlos was still quiet, thinking about what Maddie had said and he realized that she was right.

But he still didn't like Logan like that.

"Car? You okay?" his date sked with giant puppy dig eyes.

"I'm fine Logie. You almost done eating?" Logan nodded and waited for Carlos to return while the older went to go pay the bill, only to be surprised when Carlos poked him.

"You ready to go?" a nod. "Alright then, c'mon. Do you... do you still want to go to the movies or do you want to go for a walk?" Carlos asked, his arm wrapping itself around Logan's tiny waist.

"Can we go for a walk?" This time, it was Carlos' turn to say yes as he gently tugged Logan out the door and into the direction of Palmwoods Park, his arm once again going to Logan's waist as if it belonged there.

"Woah. Where are we Carlos?" Logan asked in wonder, eyes shining with innocence as he looked up at the star filled sky.

"It's a secret spot behind the park. I found it a month after we moved in. I brought you here because I thought we could look at the stars. You know, if it's alright with you."

"Thank you Carlos." Logan whispered as the two laid down in the grass, Logan's head on Carlos' chest while the older ran his fingers through his date's hair.

But as time went by, Logan began to fall asleep and Carlos decided that it was time to take the singer home.

"C'mon babe. Time to go." Carlos said, blushing when he realized what he had called Logan. But he quickly brushed it off and took Logan's hand in his, intertwining their fingers as he and the younger boy walked home.

_'This date has been fun. I can't wait for the next one.' _Carlos thought, ideas for their next date flooding through the singers mind.

"Umm...Carlos? Are you going to open the door?" Logan asked shyly, giggling at the inhuman noise Carlos let out while the Latino tried to open the door to 2J.

"I had alot of fun tonight Carlos. Thank you for asking me out." Logan mumbled, a light blush on his face as he and Carlos walked into their shared room.

But the youngest was shocked when Carlos gently pressed his lips to Logan's, the tiny singer feeling the elder smile into the kiss.

"Goodnight Logan. Sweet dreams." And with that, the boys went to their respectful beds, both falling asleep with smiles on their face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yep. I clearly can't end chapters right. They all need to have cliffhangers...

Well I hope you enjoyed the update fest! See you guys in a week and a half!

Peace! Love? Slash!

Hikari!


End file.
